<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by Rhaps0dy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648595">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy'>Rhaps0dy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Masturbation Diaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erotica, G-Spot, Girl - Freeform, Horny, Masturbation, Orgasm, Original Universe, Other, Penetration, Self-Lubrication, Sensations, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, getting wet, sexual arousal, some thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts about her fingering and penetration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/230438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it's been so long! Life's been getting in the way of any writing, hope you guys enjoy the story! </p><p>I'll be posting another chapter for this series right after this. :)</p><p>Thanks for all the support and comments, you guys keep me writing! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since having taken the next step to masturbation, which is fingering by penetration, she began fingering herself periodically, whenever she feels aroused or just out of habit. Even though she told herself not to do it anymore because her vagina opening can already be seen when she is aroused, when she checked through the mirror, as compared to when she first started fingering herself and tried to penetrate. It was visibly quite big, and when she slipped her pointer in whilst lying on her back on the bed with her knees bent and spread open, it slipped in smoothly. And not only that, when it entered, the vagina "cavity" or walls were quite expanded, there were lots of space for her finger to move about in, as compared to the first time her finger slipped in, where she could hardly slide her finger in at all, and her finger could hardly move while inside her. </p><p>She was really worried that her hole had become loose with her frequent fingering. In addition, she was worried that she might get vaginal infections and such since she started fingering herself. And even though she took proper care and washed her fingers thoroughly, she was afraid she would upset the pH balance down below. </p><p>Also, previously it took her quite a bit of time to slowly massage her hole to slide her finger in. But after her periodic fingerings, all she has to do is use a finger, be it the pointer or middle finger, and press or apply pressure at her hole, over the outer labia and perineum, be it constantly or on and off consecutively, and her finger will easily slide in. When she applies pressure on her hole on and off like pressing a button repeatedly over the outer labia and perineum, a "squelch" sound can be heard every time she presses down and releases, and the sound makes her feel very naughty, like she is having sex, and she feels compelled to continue making the sound. But she's really worried that she has become loose, and tries to avoid and stop fingering herself, but just like her daily bath activities, she can't help but do it. Even though she knows she should stop.</p><p>The biggest problem with fingering is that, just as the research she read about stated, that just by thrusting in and out of the vagina will not make one cum. One will only feel good and orgasm when the erogenous spots inside the vagina have been stimulated, such as the G-spot and A-spot, or the two outside the vagina which is the clitoris and the U-spot. So when she fingers herself with one finger, she is unable to reach a high if she slides in and out of herself over a long period of time. As she is unable to stimulate her G-spot, she keeps thinking that she wants to buy a sex toy, a G-spot vibrator that she spotted online, to let her reach heights of ecstasy and lose herself. She wants to reach that high that she no longer gets unless she stimulates her clitoris by doing her daily bath activity. But that is not enough. What she wants, is to feel the intense and deep high that blanks her mind for more than a couple seconds, and results in her feeling extremely tired, instead of the refreshing orgasm she gets through stimulating her clitoris.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are welcomed! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>